If only Remus had listened
by Iounn
Summary: Remus learns why you should never, never ignore Sirius Black. Fluff galore. SLASH SBRL


**Disclaimer: Obviously i don't own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling and intend to make absolutely no money from this.**

**A/N: I know that this is in no way original but i felt the inspiration to write it anyway. Expect fluff. Lots of fluff. Additionally, if you don't like slash, don't waste everyone's time by reading it. Everyone else...enjoy! (hopefully)**

It didn't matter which way you looked at it. He was never going to forgive Sirius Black. Remus was brooding darkly at the top of the Astronomy Tower, his arms clutched around his knees as he sobbed from the sheer humiliation of it.

No begging, pleading, blackmail or bribery could possibly make up for IT. Well actually the ITS. The two 'its' that were currently perched perkily on head, twitching merrily along with every thought he had.

He shakily ran one of his hands up through his hair to give one of them a tug, and then sobbed even more loudly when it didn't come off. For poking through Remus Lupin's adorably tousled golden brown locks were a pair of the sweetest, cutest and furriest wolf's ears that ever bedecked a Gryffindor. Or a Ravenclaw. Or a Slytherin. Remus had some doubts about the Hufflepuffs; particularly after hearing about what went on at some of their parties. Remus became momentarily distracted by these disturbing memories but then was brought back to the horror of the situation by the twitching of his ears. The sobs began anew.

It was very possible that this was the worst thing that Sirius Black had ever done, Remus thought to himself, quickly dismissing The Incident Which Is Never To Be Mentioned Again Involving Snape And The Shrieking Shack. There was no contest between the two situations. The sheer scale of the _humiliation_ put the ITS right at the top of Remus' personal book of grudges.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had begun at breakfast, as all interesting situations do. Remus had been blearily reading The Daily Prophet over a slightly mangled sausage sandwich when in bounced Sirius Black and James, both disgustingly full of energy. Remus had merely yawned at their enthusiastic greetings before returning to his horoscope.

He had seen James rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye and Sirius Black looking decidedly put out. Remus had put it down to the black-haired boy's extreme egotism which was enough for him to insist with complete conviction that Professor McGonagall had a crush on him, and even lead to him sending her a commiserating letter on the subject and a pamphlet for a support group. The detention that was inspired by this only served to making his convictions more concrete.

'Stands to reason,' said he to James' amusement and Remus' slightly distracted attention, 'That if she didn't like me, she wouldn't always be arranging for these late-night private meetings between the two of us.' Then he had nodded his head sagely before sighing in pity at his poor, afflicted head of house.

Sirius Black had been fidgety all during breakfast, poking at Remus to pass the sugar, or salt, or mustard (which Sirius didn't even like) whilst Remus was longing for nothing more than to be left alone to the torture that was being awake at this hour.

Remus was just figuring out in his head the solution to a particularly nasty arithmancy calculation, which had been torturing him all night, when he became aware that Sirius had asked him something. The people surrounding Sirius were looking at him with a slightly incredulous expression and James and Peter just looked exasperated. Remus quickly tried to figure out what Sirius had asked him as the boy was looking at him with a horridly intense look in his eyes.

He looked down at Sirius food and saw his meal. Pancakes! Comprehension dawned. Remus hurriedly passed over the ketchup. It was a combination of foods that never failed to disgust the people surrounding him but Sirius insisted it was gorgeous. As Sirius continued to look expectantly at Remus, the boy was slightly confused. But then lifted the bottle up and squeezed a nice fat blob of the red sauce onto the pancake.

'There you go Pads. Just how you like it.' Sirius looked down at his plate with a slightly incredulous look and then looked back up at Remus. Remus gave him an encouraging nod and smile before returning to his arithmancy calculation.

_The magical output would be quadrupled because movement is inversely proportional to…_ Remus' thoughts were broken off by Sirius slamming his hand down on the table before getting up and storming off. James hurried off and in the middle of the dining room commenced a hushed version of some sort of argument of which occasional phrases could be heard.

_Never listens Prongsy…not important to him…completely oblivious…one day…Relax…lunchtime…not you…Just want to…Plot. _

Finally the two of them seemed to come to some sort of an arrangement or agreement and James half dragged Sirius back to the table who huffed petulantly as he sat down. Assuming that everyone had returned to sanity, Remus once again returned to the arithmancy calculation, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he figured it out. Meanwhile Sirius seemed to be continuing his secret conversation with Prongs. Remus could hear him almost moaning. _Oh Merlin I really want to…juicy ripe… Prongsy help!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning's lessons had progressed in their usual fashion. In Transfiguration Peter's mouse had turned into a hedgehog instead of a cat and the spiky creature had at once started to attack Wormtail with surprising tenacity. Remus had no idea how Peter got himself into these situations. Even when the hedgehog had resumed its form as a mouse, it still kept biting him. Maybe it was his smell…

James as usual had no problem producing a prize winning show-cat. Sirius however, had completely ignored the assignment and turned his mouse into the most adorable puppy which he had presented to Remus after tying a giant bow around its neck. Remus was completely absorbed with the adorable little thing and started cooing to it, completely oblivious to Sirius' proud look and James' amusement. Meanwhile Remus' kitten had pounced over to Sirius.

When Professor McGonagall had come round to inspect their work she had looked at their efforts and said, 'Good work as usual Mr Potter and Mr Black. Five points to Gryffindor each.' Then she had looked at Remus, saying in a grave tone, 'I'm disappointed with you Mr Lupin, I thought you could do better.' She had swept off leaving Remus with big sad eyes and a puppy in his arms. He turned to Sirius saying woefully, 'If you needed some help with the assignment you could have just asked.' He proceeded to determinedly ignore Sirius for the rest of the lesson and walked out of the classroom leaving Sirius with the puppy with its big ridiculous bow.

In History of Magic Sirius had managed to win his forgiveness by sending him appropriately amusing animated drawing of him worshipping Remus who seemed to be on some sort of throne covered in hearts. However he had had to help Bertie Goldstein with his report on the third goblin wars.

For some reason the tall handsome boy always needed his help whenever they were seated near each other in class. He was aware of Sirius glowering slightly as Bertie sat close next to Remus and stroked his arm every now and again to catch his attention. He felt slightly guilty for ignoring Sirius attempts to start conversation, but work came first. For some reason Sirius had seemed to get angrier and angrier as the lesson continued. As Remus brushed Bertie's hand off his thigh, he reflected that it might have been the argument he had been having earlier with Prongs and resolved to get them to speak about it at lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Remus diverted Sirius' intention to sit next to him by pulling Peter firmly down next to him on one side and the first person available, who happened to be Bertie Goldstein, on his other side. James and Sirius sat side by side in front of him as Remus smiled in satisfaction and Sirius scowled in a way that made Remus' heart beat slightly irregularly. Remus was about to bring up the argument when Bertie leaned across him to get the potatoes, effectively blocking Remus' view of Sirius and James. He seemed to linger there for a while, and Remus was uncomfortably aware of Bertie's face pressed into his neck. And was he…smelling him? Remus let out a little yelp as he felt what was unmistakeably a tongue against his neck. 'Bertie!' Bertie let out a little growl and shifted slightly to get in a more comfortable position, the potatoes forgotten.

Remus met Sirius eyes over Bertie's bent head blushingly and struggled to push the boy off him. Sirius had turned a strange sort of purple with green spots.

'Padfoot help!' he moaned, unbelievably embarrassed. As Remus moaned, there came a strange flash of something disturbing in Sirius eyes before malevolent satisfaction crossed his face.

With a swift swish and flick Sirius had the offending boy levitating a few feet in the air and in full view of the entire hall. Before the Professors had time to react a curse was sent with lightning speed to the floating boy. Remus, who had sighed with relief at the abrupt removal from his person of the very clingy boy, looked in horror as a particularly nasty hex made its way to Bertie. Sirius never did anything by halves. It was one of Remus' favourite things about Sirius. Along with his shiny hair…and piercing blue eyes…and the way Sirius made him feel about himself.

As Bertie was returned to ground level, at some distance from Remus, at first it seemed like nothing had happened. Then Bertie bent over groaning.

'Sirius…what have you done?' James asked with a wary look at Sirius. Sirius had hopped over the table to hold Remus possessively. Remus in turn was looking worriedly at Bertie and struggled to get free. Sirius simply gave James a look and said, 'Nothing that he didn't deserve.'

Meanwhile, to the horror of the students sitting near to where Bertie was crouched on the ground, Bertie had begun to vomit. Projectile vomit. Projectile vomit _leeches_. Sounds of many girls squealing in disgust were heard as blood and slimy little bodies found their way onto the floor and some students clothing. Remus finally managed to escape Sirius' arms and ran forwards to help his erstwhile molester.

'Oh Merlin! Are you ok Bertie?' He hovered anxiously over the still vomiting form. 'No of course you're not ok. Oh this is all my fault. Maybe if I try…_Finite Incantatem._'

To Remus' surprise, the spell worked, and Bertie collapsed into a pile of blood, vomit and leeches. He continued to fuss over the collapsed form, lifting him off and trying to brush all the leeches off. He was vaguely aware that Sirius had come up to him and was saying something to him, but ignored him. He never intended Sirius to treat Bertie so horribly; he just wanted the boy _off_ him.

As he used a tissue to pluck the leeches off, he was vaguely aware of Sirius voice become more and more frustrated and angry and finally he heard the animagus say, '…and if only you would just _listen_.'

He felt the unmistakeable sensation of magic acting on him, until it dispelled. He looked around in confusion. What had just happened? He stood up shakily, depositing Bertie carefully on the floor. Everyone's eyes were riveted on him. Finally a small giggle was heard from the Hufflepuff table. He felt something twitch in his hair. There were a couple more giggles. As his right hand lifted up to his hair and felt the new fluffy ears, laughter erupted in the entire hall. Remus screamed in horror and ran out.

As he went out the giant doors at the entrance to the Great Hall he passed a group of latecomers to lunch. As he streamed past them he heard one of them say, 'Is that…did he have…wolf's ears?' And in reply he heard one of the boys say, or rather growl, 'Yes…and they're so damn hot…so _naughty_!'

Remus whimpered in shame and ran on. He needed a place to hide. The Astronomy Tower seemed like a good place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here still was several hours later, and here he was determined to stay. It wasn't just that Sirius had cursed him. _Sirius_! One of his best friends! It wasn't just that he had humiliated him in front of the entire school. Made them all laugh at him. It was that Sirius had revealed that part of him that he had always been paranoid about people finding out about. If the school found out that he was a werewolf, he was as good as dead.

And for Sirius to give him _wolf's_ ears in front of the entire school was like a scene from his worst nightmare. He had revealed the secret part of himself to everyone. His most hated part. Remus shook a little. He knew that probably no-one would discover the truth. But for him, to have the truth laid bare. It was horrible. He hated the wolf inside him. And he hated the wolf's ears on top of his head.

They gave a little twitch at that thought, as if in protest, and Remus gave them a little smack with his hand.

'You shouldn't do that.' He heard a deep voice say. He turned quickly around. It was Sirius…Black! It was Black. Black walked up to him with and odd expression on his face. He crouched down next to Remus and said, 'You shouldn't hurt yourself.'

Remus sobbed, 'Why…because you can do it for me? How did you find me?' Sirius looked sad at the first remark but simply replied, 'Marauders Map.' Remus looked down. There was the map in Sirius' hands. He knew he shouldn't have helped them to make it. He told Sirius so.

Sirius just sighed tiredly. 'No you don't. You're just mad at me.' He paused as if trying to figure out how to say something. 'You know I didn't want to hurt you.' He looked intensely into Remus' eyes. 'You know I'd never want to hurt you. I didn't know it would hurt you so much'

Remus feeling slightly uncomfortable tried to break eye contact, but was unsuccessful. Finally he just gazed back and said softly and sadly, 'Why did you do it then? Why did you show everyone the wolf?' Sirius looked shocked for a second and then got up and began pacing. 'So that's what it was? I knew it had to be something…we've pranked you often enough…' He stopped and looked at Remus who had risen with Sirius' pacing. Sirius seemed to struggle with something as Remus watched him. He finally spoke, his voice determinedly steady 'It was because I was just so damn frustrated Moony. For so long I've been trying to tell you something. And you just don't see. You don't hear me. And sometimes it's like you don't want to hear me. And then today James suggested… Well it didn't work… And that _slut…_'He spat out. 'That slut was all over you.'

Remus by this point was totally confused but had managed to gather enough perspicacity to realise something momentous was happening. So he screwed up his courage and with the smallest quirk of his left fluffy ear and a quiver in his voice he asked, 'What…what have you been trying to tell me?'

He waited with the tiniest bit of fear and a strange feeling of anticipation. Sirius walked towards him with a strange light in his eyes. A light he now realised he had seen many times and he felt a curious stirring in his chest. Sirius reached up a hand and stroke his hair, and stoked his ears and then took both of Remus' smaller hands in his.

Looking down into Remus' eyes he said, 'I know you hate the wolf…but I don't.' Remus jerked back slightly. 'No…wait. I know you hate what you become every month…but I couldn't possibly. I couldn't possibly hate anything about you. I like these ears.' He didn't say anything more but merely bent his head down, and Remus could see his eyes coming closer and closer to him, and his heart beating faster and faster. And, finally, Sirius kissed him. And, finally, Remus got it.

The broke apart after a long while and Remus said, dazedly, 'If only I had listened earlier.' Sirius just laughed, and brought him closer sprinkling his face with tiny kisses.


End file.
